


[Podfic] But Never Too Much

by sophinisba



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Drinking, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: neveralarch's story read aloud: "Rosa and Amy do shots and make out."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Never Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099669) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html). Thanks to KLB for organizing, bessyboo for the awesome cover, and everyone else who participated!

Cover art by bessyboo.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Brooklyn99/But%20Never%20Too%20Much.mp3) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 3:00 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
